Mana'o: Missing Scenes
by Merl Laurence
Summary: A few missing scenes that I would have liked to have seen from this episode. Mostly centering on Steve/Kono, with a bit of Chin.


Mana'o : Missing Scenes

Summary: A few missing scenes that I would have liked to have seen from this episode. Mostly centering on Steve/Kono, with a bit of Chin. Sorry, not a lot of Danno.  
Disclaimer: I do not own H50.

# # #

Honolulu Contemporary Arts Museum  
Honolulu, Oahu

Steve and Danny stood waiting on the steps of the museum for Chin and Kono to arrive. After their shaved-ice-king-friend-turned-informant Kamekona, had told them about Bastille, they figured a little culture wouldn't hurt. Agreeing to meet at the museum to get more information on Ochoa's next shipment, they hoped to also get more details about how the shipment was coming into the islands. As Danny studied the other the patrons, Chin and Kono arrived. Steve saw them first, and noted that Chin looked pretty sharp and Kono... he couldn't help himself, doing a really obvious double take. An appreciative smile spread it's way across his handsome face. Her deep blue, asymmetrical dress accentuated her slim figure perfectly, showcasing her lean body, and her tone and tanned, arms and legs.

Kono met his gaze and smiled back. "Thanks Boss," she winked. Her dimples deepened and they made his smile grow just a little bit wider and his eyes brighter.

Chin chuckled lightly and shook his head as he observed the two. His cousin had quite the effect on men, he mused.

Just then Danny caught sight of them, a nod to Chin first and then to Kono. A low whistle escaped from him. "We, need to do more of these types of investigations," he said never taking his eyes off of Kono. "You, uh...I mean we, we all clean up pretty nice," he continued to say, still staring at Kono.

Kono smiled and shook her head, her hoop earrings swaying slightly. Chin rolled his eyes, Danny was not so immune either.

"C'mon brah," Chin said to Danny, trying to get him to focus back on their objective, even going so far as to snap his fingers in front of his face. He grunted softly.

Danny shoved his hands into his pockets. "Hmm? Uh, oh yeah. Let's go," he said dragging his eyes away from Kono and moving up the steps to head into the exhibit. Chin followed, unable to hide a mild look of exasperation on his face.

Kono giggled and started to follow. Steve was instantly at her side, a hand resting on her lower back as he guided her up the steps and through the crowd. She gave him a sidelong glance and he gave her a crooked, little smile in return.

"What?" he asked, his eyes dropping briefly to her red lips. He idly wondered what it would be like to...

"Ho Boss, pretty smooth of you," she said smiling, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Hey, what, you don't think I'm a gentleman or something?" Steve asked in mock offense, as his other hand came to rest on his chest.

Kono laughed then. "Oh, no worries Boss. I'd never doubt that you are."

He chuckled. "You do look great though," he said.

She nodded slightly, a small smile dancing across her lips. "And you're pretty handsome yourself," she said, a light blush colored her cheeks. Kono ducked her head briefly_. Crap, I said that aloud, didn't I?_

Steve's brows arched up in mild surprise and he smirked at her. After making their way into the museum, Kono hesitated awkwardly before leaving to catch up with Chin. Steve was suddenly all too aware of the void she left beside him. He watched as she caught up to her cousin and barely heard Danny's, "hey."

# # #

Five-0 HQ  
Honolulu, Oahu

"... and this is based on what? An IA witch-hunt?" asked Chin, clearly annoyed.

"You know what? I'm done, I'm done alright? If my word isn't good enough for you, then I don't know what I'm doing here." Danny gave each of them and look and walked off, justifiably upset.

Steve watched him go and exhaled loudly. "Fuck."

"I'll go after him," Chin volunteered without even asking. Making his way towards the door, he said, "you two can go ahead and compare notes on why you're both willing to follow an IA witch hunt without actually bothering to trust the truth that Danny believes in."

Steve shook his head, realizing that he had no choice but to watch Chin go too. He let his eyes drop to the floor and sighed. "I think I handled that badly."

"We both did," Kono said softly behind him.

Steve turned to look at her and found her back to him as she sat on the edge of the table.

She was shaking her head too. "Great," she said. "Danny's pissed at you and Cuz is pissed at me." Sighing, "we were wrong, you know that?" she said, turning to looking at him, her legs swinging.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Steve moved to sit beside her on the edge of the table. Leaning in close, he searched her face and could see the guilt that she was feeling. She closed her eyes briefly and he could have sworn he felt his chest tighten just a little.

"Hey, I feel bad about Danny and how he lost Meka, but all the evidence points to him being the mole," he reiterated softly.

Kono shook her head. "I know, but didn't you hear what Chin said?"

"Yes, I did," he said exhaling loudly. "But Danny's always on me about not following the evidence and procedure and the one time I actually do... because it's Meka... all of a sudden it's different?" Steve did nothing to hide his frustration.

"But maybe Chin is right, the IA is drawing conclusions that we're all too ready to accept," she said. "Ugh, I just don't know." Wrapping her arms around herself, Kono said, "I feel awful for this whole thing. This whole case is obviously dragging up memories for Chin that he would rather forget, not to mention how it's affecting Danny and I'm doing nothing to support either of them."

"Look," began Steve, "except for maybe my father, you supported Chin when no one else would. But you weren't on the force then, you can't have known what it would have been like for him. What matters is he's your family and... you believed in him." Steve shook his head, as if coming to his own realization. He reached across and rubbed a warm comforting hand across her back before settling his hand on her far shoulder, gently squeezing to reassure her.

"And Danny?" Kono asked, surprised at his touch and half hug, but comforted at the same time.

Steve was looking elsewhere, thinking. When he turned back to her, he said, "he's like Chin I guess, we have his back... what did Chin say... _trust in the truth that Danny believes in_."

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"You okay?" he asked. He had pulled her a little closer somehow and now she was gently leaning against him. "I distinctly remember telling you before, don't be so hard on yourself. Chin's mentoring you for a reason."

Kono nodded thoughtfully. "I know, I just don't want to disappoint him," she said.

Steve smirked. "I don't think you could do that if you tried," he said chuckling lightly. "But there is one thing _I _am disappointed about," he added.

"Oh?" she asked, looking at him and noticing a definite sparkle to his blue eyes.

He squeezed her shoulder. "That you changed out of your dress so soon," Steve answered, smiling.

Kono giggled and smirked. "Shut up, McGarrett," she said, as she elbowed him and swung herself off the table, instantly missing his warmth.

He laughed and moved to get up as well, trying to hide his slight disappointment at her sudden departure.

# # #

Napoleon's Bakery  
Honolulu, Oahu

Kono found Chin seated at the far west table, diving into his favorite 'comfort-food,' a jello cream-cheese square. She shook her head and slid into the chair opposite him. This late-night bakery had always been his favorite.

Chin had already attacked his pastry with a fork and was about to take a bite when his cousin sat down. He sighed a little and put the loaded fork down. "How'd you find me?" He wasn't really mad at her earlier, he was just a little frustrated about the case because it hit so close to home.

"Puhleeze," Kono said. "You eat these things like I eat chocolate-haupia cake from Diamond Head Bakery when I'm upset."

Her cousin shook his head and chuckled softly. "When did I get so predictable?"

"You're not predictable, Chin, I just know you." Kono crossed her arms on the table in front of her. "I shouldn't have jumped on Cage's bandwagon like that," she said, looking down at her arms. "I'm sorry Cuz."

Chin picked up his fork and savored the bite. Looking at Kono, he could see her remorse and felt bad for her guilt. It was all part of the learning process, he justified. "Cuz, you're so _akamai_, but sometimes you need to trust your heart before what your brain tells you."

Kono nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I can be so analytical about these things, I didn't even fully consider what it meant to Danny and to you. I never doubted him or you before... ever."

Chin nodded back. "Yeah, I know Cuz," he said as he took another bite of his dessert. "You want one?" he asked. "Twenty-four hour bakery, pretty awesome huh?" he asked with a smile.

Kono giggled and shook her head 'no'.

She watched as her cousin sighed happily. He finished his square and put his fork down to lean back and breathe. "It's okay Cuz, I forgive you," Chin said. He put a finger up for emphasis, "but just remember, it's good to think like McGarrett, sometimes, but it isn't always the right way to do things."

"McGarrett?" she asked confused, wondering how their Boss had come into the picture.

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't see it. But sometimes, you think like him," Chin added matter-of-factly.

He thought back to his conversation earlier with Danny, about how the McGarrett's had that 'laser-focus' embedded in their DNA. Kono was that focused sometimes... nah, _most _times, he mentally corrected himself.

"Huh," Kono said uncertainly. "He's kind of pig-headed."

Chin snickered. "Yeah."

"Ooh, shuttup Cuz!" Kono said as she reached across the table to swat him.

End.

# # #

A/N: I thought Kono looked hot at the art exhibit and figured the guys would have thought that too, especially Steve, so I wanted to fill that scene out. I truly felt for Danny and figured since the writers focused on a camaraderie between Danny and Chin, Steve and Kono would have to find a way to be supportive of them together. And finally, I noticed how Chin got on Kono about following the IA witch-hunt that Cage had created and I wanted see how their conversation would go. Reference to my Ko'olauloa: Missing Scene fic. and _Akamai_ means smart. Thank you all for reading... _mahalo nui loa._


End file.
